Dunkler Fluss aus Norden
by Arura
Summary: Dunkle Zeiten und ein Bote mit einer wohl schlechten Nachricht...und die dunklen Anzeichen häufen sich...
1. Kapitel 1

_**Dunkler Fluss aus Norden**_

-

_Kapitel 1_

Ein Elb betrat den Raum. Seine Gestalt und sine Auftreten verrieten höhere Abkunft. Seine Kleidung war grau und sein Mantel war von einem langen Ritt verschmutzt. Seine langen grausilbernen Haare waren fest zurückgebunden, einige Strähnen hatte der Wind jedoch in sein Gesicht geweht. Dies tat jedoch störte sein würdevolles Auftreten keineswegs. Seine Augen hatten fast dieselbe Farbe wie seine Haare, etwas dunkler vielleicht und blickte ruhig auf die Menschen um ihn herum.

So viel Machar wusste, kam dieser Elb als Herold mit den selben Bitten und Empfehlungen wie alle seine Vorgänger. Und auch dieser Elb würde bald im Kerker liegen. Genauso wie die anderen.

Machar war kein Mann, auch wenn ihr Name der eines Mannes war. Ihr Vater, der König, hatte nie eingesehen, warum er eine Tochter hatte. Ihre Mutter war früh gestorben, und ihr Vater wollte einen Sohn, der ihm verweigert geblieben war. Eine zweite Heirat war ausgeschlossen gewesen, da dies für einen König, der schon ein Kind hatte, nicht angemessen war. So lautete das Gesetzt. Also hatte er kurzerhand aus seiner Tochter einen Mann gemacht.

Auch wenn Machar das Kämpfen liebte, so bedrückte es sie doch, dass ihr Vater ein Tyrann war, der nicht einmal gegen ein schwindendes unterdrücktes Volk Mitleid empfand. Die Elben waren schon seit langem zu schwach um gegen irgend jemanden kämpfen zu können. Sein waren zu wenige um noch eine Gefahr darzustellen.

Es hatte gar keinen Sinn, wenn man sie nun schnell beseitigte. Möglichst qualvoll. Warum dieses Volk zu schwinden begonnen hatte, das einstmals diese gesamte Gegend beherrscht hatte, wusste niemand. Das einzige was den König zu interessieren schien, war dass er mehr Land bekam und die Elben konnten sich nicht mehr wehren. Und in letzter Zeit waren es ihrer so wenige, dass sie sich völlig zurückgezogen hatten. Wohin wusste niemand genau, man war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass sie überhaupt noch da waren, aber die in regelmäßigen Abständen geschickten Boten ließen noch auf ihre Anwesenheit schließen.

Bedrückt hörte Machar wie ihr Vater auch über diesen Elb Gericht saß und ihn damit zum Tode verurteilte. Versteinert stand sie neben dem Thron und ließ ihn handeln, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er Unrecht tat. Ihre Augen schauten an dem Elben vorbei, durch ihn hindurch. Unsicher wie sie es jedes Mal war, traute sie sich nicht einmal den Verurteilten anzuschauen. Ihre Lippen wurden schmal, als ihr Vater geendet hatte. Der Elb wurde wieder hinausgeführt. Den nächsten Sonnenaufgang würde auch dieser Elb wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erblicken.

Das Herz wurde ihr schwer, wie nach jedem Todesurteil über einen des schönen Volkes. Aber es hatte keinen Sinn Einspruch zu erheben. Es würde ihr nur schaden und dem Elben nichts nützen. Niedergeschlagen verließ sie den Thronsaal um in ihre Gemächer zu gelangen.

Wie jedesmal wenn sie den großen kalten Saal verließ schien es ihr, als sei eine Zenterlast von ihren Schultern genommen worden. Ein kalter Schauer rieselte ihr über den Rücken.

Auf dem Weg hinaus traf sie Ngara, ihre Amme. Wenn es nach ihrem Vater gehen würde, dann hätte sie sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Doch Machar hatte durchgesetzt, dass sie die alte Frau sehen konnte und dass sie hier auf der Burg eine Arbeit fand.

So war Ngara auch jetzt ihre Vertraute, mit der sie alle ihre Ängste teilte, ihr die Mutter ersetzte und mit der sie über anderes, als nur über den Krieg, sprechen konnte. Doch über ihren Vater sprachen sie nie mit niemanden, obwohl sie wusste, dass Ngara sie genau durchschaute und mitbekam, wie sie sich jetzt fühlte.

Im Moment erntete sie aber nur einen mitleidigen Blick, ehe die Alte in Richtung der Waschküche verschwand. Machar begab sich zur Wache. Sie würde hier eine Weile ihre Arbeit verrichten.

Grau uns düster hob sich die dunkle Burg von der weiten Ebene ab. Seit einer dunklen Zeit in ihrer Kindheit, an die sich Machar nicht mehr wirklich erinnerte, wuchsen keine Bäume mehr auf dem Burgberg. Sie waren alle gefällt worden. Einsam und öde war es heroben und kalt pfiff der Wind durch zwischen den ungeschützten Steinen.

Die Wachen gingen stumm ihre Wege. Die Anwesenheit eines Elben war meist etwas Bedrückendes. Nur der König schien das nicht so zu empfinden. Er war hart und kalt wie der Stein seines Thrones. Machar wusste selbst, dass man zu Recht sagte, er habe gar kein Herz. Und Machar war darüber traurig, denn sie liebte ihren Vater, trotz allem, auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, warum. Es war so und es tat ihr weh, wenn er jemanden verletzte, genauso wenn es ihr weh tat, wenn er verletzt wurde. Doch er schien sie nicht zu beachten. Für sie war sie nur ein Nachfolger, den er in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Und das verbitterte sie.

Als sie bereits ein paar Stunden auf der Wachmauer gestanden hatte, sah sie wie sich ein einzelner Reiter von Horizont in großer Geschwindigkeit der Burg näherte. Zwischen dem hohen wogenden Gras war er kaum auszumachen. Als er näher kam, sah sie, dass es kein Elb war, so wie sie anfangs befürchtet hatte. Es war einer der Meldereiter, die von Zeit zur Zeit ihre Ritte zwischen den äußeren Wachstellen zu der Burg und zur nächsten Wachstelle ritten. Doch dieser Reiter wirkte anders!

Das schwarzbraune Pferd scheute, als der Bote den schmalen Karrenweg um Schloss hinauf galoppierte . Der Schaum flog ihm um den Mund und es zitterte.

Aus der Stirn des Reiter quoll ein breiter roter Faden, der über seine Augen floss. - Blut!

Das Tor wurde geöffnet, Machar verließ ihren Wachplatz. Sie hatte ihre Vater zu melden, wenn es neues gab.

Als sie in den Hof rannte, sah sie gerade noch, wie das Pferd unter seinem Reiter zusammenbrach und schweißgebadet liegenblieb. Eine andere Wache dämpfte den Fall des Reiters. Jetzt erkannte Machar, was die Wunde an der Stirn des Reiters eigentlich war. Es war ein ein großes Auge, das tief in die Stirn des Reiters eingeritzt war, sodass das Blut von seiner Stirn herunter in die Augen lief.

Erst danach fiel ihr Blick auf den blutdurchtränkten Verband um den Hals des Reiters. Darunter hatte sich auch schon sein Gewand rot gefärbt. Mit zwei Schritten war sie bei ihm.

Seine blauen und schon fast leblosen Augen blickten sie durch einen Blutschleier hindurch an. Aus seinem Mundwinkel rann ein dünner Streifen Blut. Er hustete bis er endlich etwas sagen konnte. Und dann auch nur leise und stockend.

"Nern...das Dunkel ist zurück!"

Sein Blick verlor sich, seine Augen wurden starr. Er war tot.

* * *

TBC...  
Bitte reviewen!  



	2. Kapitel 2

Und hier kommt das zweite Kapitel...

* * *

_**Dunkler Fluss aus Norden**_

-

_Kapitel 2_

Machar hastete durch das große Tor zum Thronsaal, zu ihrem Vater. Hinter sich ließ sie den Toten im Hof und die aufgebrachten Wachen, die ihn forttrugen.

Die Reaktion der anderen Wachen, die die letzen Worte gehört hatten waren sehr unterschiedlich. Fast alle waren erschrocken, aber den ältesten darunter auch der weise alte Gwar, der schon viele Kriege gesehen hatte, waren richtiggehend entsetzt gewesen. Die Angst in seinen sonst immer so ruhigen und bemessenen Augen jagten Machar einen Schreck ein. Sagte "Nern" ihnen etwas? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, den Namen je zuvor gehört haben. Weder in einer Sage noch in einem Lied, die selten aber doch auf der Burg gesungen wurden. Keine waren fröhlich, alle dunkel, aber dieser Name war nie darin vorgekommen.

Die Gänge schienen sich vor ihr zu ziehen, und der Weg den sie zurücklegen musste, wuchs mit jedem Schritt mehr in die Länge. Sie hasste es ihre Vater Nachrichten zu überbringen, am meisten an Tagen, wo er die Nacht davor getrunken hatte. An ihr vorbei huschten Menschen in den Hof. Sie nahm sie nur als dunkle Schatten war und fühlte sich selbst wie in Trance. Wahrscheinlich war die Nachricht vom toten Boten schon überall in der Burg – nur nicht bei ihrem Vater, der abgeschirmt von allem anderen in seinem Thronsaal saß. Er würde Nachrichten immer als Letzter erfahren und doch glauben, er sie der erste. Er würde entscheiden, was zu tun war.

Machar drückte die schweren eisenbeschlagenen Türen zu Thronsaal auf, ihr Vater sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augen an. Um ihn herum saßen seine Untergebenen. Jene Leute die mit dem König spielten, für die er schon längst zum Werkzeug geworden war. Der König, eine Marionette an dünnen Fäden, die jederzeit reißen konnten, wenn man zu fest daran zog.

Für diese Menschen war sie nicht anderes als ein Meldebote. Nichts weiter und sie konnte auch im Gesicht des Vater sehen, dass sie in diesem Moment weder seine Tochter noch sein Sohn war. Ein unbedeutender Niemand, jemand, der zu dirigieren war.

Er hatte vorige Nacht getrunken, zusammen mit seinen Leuten. Sie sah es an den roten Ringen unter seinen Augen. Sie hasste ihren Vater für diese Momente. Er hatte sich so verändert in den letzten Jahren, seit ihrer Kindheit, seit dem ersten Dunkel an das sie sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Es viel ihr schwer ihre Wut und ihren Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Ihr Vater winkte sie zu sich. Abweisend, kalt und unpersönlich.

"Mein König!"

Machar sprach ihn mit seinem Titel an, dann würde er ihr wenigstens zuhören. Ihre Stimme klang in ihren Ohren kratzig und rau. Ein hoheitsvolles Nicken sagte ihr, dass sie fortfahren könne.

"Mein König, einer der Meldereiter ist zurückgekehrt. Er kam aus Norden. Aber mit sehr schlechten Nachrichten!"

Machar schaute ihrem Vater nicht in die Augen. Sie starrte auf den Boden vor ihm. Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden, als die Bilder und das blutige Mal klar vor ihre Augen traten.

"Er ist tot!"

"Berichte, was er sagte!"

Emotionslos kamen die Worte von seine blutleeren Lippen. Sie verletzten Machar immer wieder aufs neue. Trotzdem sie war nicht seine Tochter ... nur eine Untergebene. Nicht einmal sein Sohn.

"Er sprach von einer Dunkelheit..."

Der König nickte wieder. Fordernd. Er wollte die Nachricht hören. Dunkelheit beunruhigte ihn nicht. Er war selbst viel zu dunkel dazu.

"Was noch?"

"Er sprach von einer Dunkelheit...er sprach von ‚Nern'!"

Machar hörte auf zu sprechen, denn der König stand mit einer hastigen Bewegung auf. Sein Gesicht war gespenstisch weiß und sein Atem flatterte.

"Nern?..."

Machar hatte ihren Vater noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen. Trotzdem klang seine Stimme ruhig, als er sprach. Ruhig, kalt und ... anders.

"Man sende einen weiteren Boten nach Norden. Er soll mir berichten, was er auf der Meldestelle sieht oder was dort vor sich geht. Dann werden wir weiterberaten. Macht schnell, die Zeit drängt!"

Er wandte sich um und verließ er den Thronsaal mit wehendem Mantel und verschwand im Gang, der zu seinen Gemächern führten. Es war an Machar die weiteren Befehle zu geben. Doch das lag ihr nicht. Sie sah, dass sich die Männer fürchteten. Sie würden sich ihren Befehlen nicht wiedersetzen, aber sie würden es nie freiwillig tun. Sie hatten Angst, die ganze Burg schien von der Angst erfasst.

Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie selber hinreiten, doch das würde ihr Vater ihr nie erlauben. Dazu war ihm sein Erbe doch zu teuer. Er würde sie nur in Notfällen schicken.

Und es war sowieso nicht ratsam den König jetzt aufzusuchen. Schweren Herzens entschied sie sich für einen Wächter, in den sie Vertrauen hatte. Er war noch einer der jüngeren und kannte diese dunkle Gefahr nicht. Machar hoffte, dass er zurückkehren würde. Unversehrt und ohne Wunden. Sie wollte nicht Schuld sein an einem Tod sein. Nicht Schuld am Tod einer ihrer Männer, einer ihrer Freunde.

Das Bild und der Blick des Boten war ich noch im Gedächtnis. Vor ihren Augen flimmerte es kurz. ein roter Schleier überzog das Bild, doch er ließ sich nicht wegwischen, als sie sich unwillig mit der Hand über die Augen wischte.

_Sie sah einen Reiter auf dem Bauch im Steppengras liegen. _Machar blinzelte._Der Reiterlag jetzt so, dass sie sein gesicht sehen konnte. Es war der junge Mann, den sie gerade losgeschickt hatte, doch seine Stirn war entstellt - entstellt durch das rote Auge. _Machar wurde übel, doch dann war das Bild auch schon wieder verflogen.

Als der Wächter unten am Fuße des Hügels angekommen war, gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und wurde immer kleiner.

Der Wind fuhr ihr durch die schulterlangen Haare, als sie wieder auf ihrem Wachplatz stand und die graugrüne Weite vor sich sah. Sie sah das Land, das wahrscheinlich einmal ihr gehören würde. Sie würde es regieren müssen, sie als einzige Erbin. Einmal noch sah sie kurz im Sonnenlicht die Waffen des Reiter blinken, dann war er aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, zu Kindheitserinnerungen, als sie noch anders war. Als sie noch lachte und nicht verbittert war.

Der kalte Wind griff auch ihr Herz an. Doch sie wollte nicht kalt werden, nicht so wie ihr Vater. Verfallen ohne eigenen Willen. Opfer seiner angeblich so treuen Untertanen und Helfer.

Wie sie so dastand, überkam sie ein leichter Schwindel und sie musste sich an der Mauer anhalten. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, war sie weiß im Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment war über der Ebene ein rotes Auge zu sehen gewesen. Die Wiesen schienen für eine kurze Zeit zu brennen. Dann war es wieder vorbei.

Allzu deutlich trat nun wieder das blutige Auge auf der Stirn des Boten in ihr Gedächtnis.

Das rote Auge...

* * *

reviews sind auch diesmal erwünscht( wann eigentlich nichtg?)

Mykena: Danke für dein review! Zum Stil kann ich nur sagen, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass ich so schreibe. Mal sehen, wie lange ich es durchhalte.


	3. Kapitel 3

Dieses Kapitel ist diesmal ein wenig länger geworden.

renawitch: Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob das mal ein "Buch" wird.g Ich schreibe einfach drauflos und die Geschichte geht ihren eigenen Weg.(Gut, einen Leitfaden hab' ich schon)

Elanor8: Bitte hier ist das neue Kapitel.

* * *

_**Dunkler Fluss aus Norden**_

-

_Kapitel 3  
_

_Ein dunkler Schatten lag über einer noch dunkleren Stadt. Weit im Norden lag sie am Fuße hoher Berge. Verborgen und von wenigen gekannt. Kaum einer ging hier aus und ein, und wenn doch ein Fremder kam, betrat er die Stadt meistens nicht, und wenn er bis zu ihrem dunklen Kern vordrang, wurde er nie wieder gesehen._

_Diese Stadt war die Stadt der Dunkelheit. Die Kreaturen, die sie bevölkerten, waren allesamt dunkel. Alle alt und aus den ältesten Tagen dieser Welt._

_Durch die Stadt wälzte sich ein dunkler Fluss. Schwarz waren seine Wogen und sie glänzten wie Öl. Von Norden herkommend floss er durch die Stadt in einem tiefen Graben an dessen Rändern keine noch so kleine Pflanze wuchs._

_Wenn man diese Wasser erblickte sah man nur Grauen, das sich in den Wogen spiegelte. Manche sahen Zukünftiges, manche Vergangenes und andere das Grauen der Zeit. Nicht viele überlebten das Gesehene. Die meisten stürzten sich in die Flute, die sie ohne einen Laut verschlangen und auch den toten Körper nicht mehr zurückgaben. Hier herrschte der Fluss und sein Grauen. Die Herrschende Macht in ihm nährte sich von dem Licht, das nur in der Mitte der Stadt zu sehen war und zunehmen an Kraft verlor. Ein letztes schwaches Glimmen..._

_Und doch war die Stadt nicht unbewohnt. Allerlei Getier hatte sich hierher zurückgezogen. alles, was woanders verfolgt wurde, lebte nun hier. Sogar einige Menschen hatten sich hierher verirrt und waren hier geblieben, doch das was sie jetzt waren, war kaum mehr mit einem Menschen vergleichbar._

_Und zwei andere Mächte beheimatete diese Stadt. Zwei die immer weiter aufwärtsstrebten. Sie waren alt und stammten noch von früher, waren viele Menschenalter lang schon hier und warteten. Warteten auf ihre Stunde, da das Dunkel wieder um sich greifen sollte. Und doch schien ihr warten bald einem Ende entgegen zu sehen und sie rüsteten sich auf ihre Tage._

Es war spät geworden. Der Wind kühler. Die Sonne war schon vor Stunden als glühender Feuerball hinter dem Horizont untergegangen. Machar's Wache war noch nicht zu Ende. Erst in der dritten Stunde der Nacht würde sie Ablöse finden und ihren Vater aufsuchen können.

Noch war kein Bote zurückgekehrt, er müsste wohl morgen in der Früh kommen, falls das Pferd durchhielt.

Eine innere Unruhe hatte sie erfasst, die ganze Burg schien einem aufgewühlten Ameisenhaufen gleich zu sein. Überall wurde getuschelt und die Burgbewohner wirkten hecktisch, warfen sich ängstliche Blicke zu. Und in Machar wuchs eine dunkle Vorahnung von schnell nahendem Übel.

Wenn die Wachen früher nachlässig mit ihren Waffen umgegangen waren, dann trugen sie jetzt nur mehr blanke Schwerter und die Ausrüstung wurde um den einen oder anderen Dolch an den Gürteln erweitert.

Die Laternen waren entzündet worden und tauchten die Burg in ein traurig warmes Licht. Aber es war nichts beruhigendes mehr in dem Flackern der Fackeln.

Der König saß nicht mehr im Thronsaal, er hatte auch nicht zu Abend gegessen. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen und einen weiteren Boten in ein nahegelegenes Dorf geschickt, um eine alte Frau zu holen. Normalerweise nahm er keinen Rat von Frauen und schon gar nicht welchen von alten und gebrechlichen, wie er meinte. Doch diese Frau hatte die Voraussicht, so sagte man. Nur in den seltenstes Notfällen ließ der König sie zu sich holen. Und das beunruhigte auch die jungen Leute in der Burg, die nichts von diesem "Nern" wussten, denn die Alten schwiegen sich aus und beschränkten sich auf ängstliche, aber stille Blicke. Nannten nicht den Namen.

Weder der Bote noch die Frau waren pünktlich erschienen, sie waren gar nicht gekommen! Und Machar machte sich Sorgen, was alles in dem Königreich vor sich ging, ohne, dass man hier etwas merkte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass morgen vor den Toren der Burg eine Armee stehen würde. Sie hatte das Gefühl belagert zu sein, nicht entkommen zu können und das nahm ihr trotz der frischen Luft den Atem.

Die nächste Wache riss sie aus den Gedanken. Sie begab sich zu ihren Räumen. Lange konnte sie nicht schlafen in der Nacht.  
Ihr Dienst begann schon wieder am frühen Morgen, als der Reif noch auf der Mauer saß.

Doch ihre Ahnung von einem Heer vor der Burg wurde nicht bestätigt. Friedlich lag das Land unter der aufgehenden Sonne. Das Gras war leicht angetaut, wie jedes Jahr in dieser Jahreszeit. Die Burg stand verlassen und noch verschlafen in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen.

Gerade als Machar ihre morgendliche Wache vollendet hatte, es war die zweite Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang, blinkte in der Ferne ein einzelner Gegenstand auf. Das musste der Bote sein, der gestern zum entfernten Meldelager geschickt worden war. Doch der Reiter kam nur mehr ein Stück näher, dann blieb das Blinken stehen und verschwand in der Ebene, als die Sonne ein Stück weiterwanderte und kehrte nicht wieder.

Machar zog die Augenbraun zusammen . Sie wartete die Wachablöse nicht ab, die schon zu spät war, sondern eilte vom Turm hinab in den Hof. Sie konnte nicht einfach davonreiten, sie müsste das dem König melden. Doch dazu hatte sie keine Zeit. Sie musste jemand anderen schicken. Der erste der ihr begegnete war Gwar. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur Wache, als Macher ihn in eine Ecke zog.

"Gwar, der Bote von gestern scheint zurückzukehren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich bin mir sicher, das Blinken von Metall in der Ebene gesehen zu haben, doch nun ist es verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht, was ihm zugestoßen ist! Ich reite hinaus und such ihn!"

Sie wollte schon in den Hof eilen, doch Gwar packte sie hart am Arm.

"Prinzessin!"

Machar zuckte zusammen und fuhr zurück. Sie wurde nur ganz selten so angeredet. Sie hatte Prinz zu sein und nicht Prinzessin. Gwar wusste, wie man sie auf ein paar Worte zurückhalten konnte.

"Mein Prinz, das geht nicht! Was wird Euer Vater sagen?"

"Er wird gar nichts sagen. Aber ich gehe allein hinaus. Ich werde schon nicht umkommen."

Machar riss sich los.

"Geht bitte zum König, Gwar. Wenn er wütend wird, ist es noch immer meine Schuld..."

Sie rannte in den Hof und weiter in den Stall. Einer der Stallknechte, der sich gerade um ihr Pferd kümmerte, war verwundert, als sie es zu sattelte begann.

"Kein Wort zu den anderen. Ich komme schon zurück!"

Der Knecht zuckte ein wenig zurück. Machar war so in Sorge um den jungen Boten, dass sie sich vergaß und lauter gesprochen hatte als nötig. Der Knecht half ihr in aller Eile aufsatteln und aufzäumen.

Dann stürmte Machar auch schon aus dem Stall und auf das Tor zu. Die Wächter hatten gar keine andere Wahl, als das Tor zu öffnen, wenn sie nicht wollten, dass dieser verrückte Reiter in das Tor hinein prallte und damit sich und das Pferd in den Tod riss. Und sie erkannten das Pferd und seinen Reiter.

Als Machar das Tor passiert hatte, fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Sie hatte die Burg zu lange schon nicht mehr verlassen. Es war verboten das Tor ohne Erlaubnis des Königs zu durchschreiten. Auch sie würde sich dem Gesetzt nachher stellen müssen, aber eben erst nachher.

Sie war froh wieder einmal auf ihrem Pferd sitzen zu können. Ngili hatte schon zu lange im Stall gestanden. Ngili war eine stämmige nicht allzu große Stute und ganz sicher kein schönes Pferd. Ihr Fell hatte eine schmutzigbraune Farbe und war borstig. Die Mähne stand auf und wirkte immer ein wenig verfilzt. Und genauso wie sie aussah war auch ihr Charakter. Doch Machar und sie passten zusammen und das war der Hauptgrund, warum Machar sie überhaupt behielt.

Sie ritt in die Richtung aus der sie den Reiter hatte kommen sehen. Ihre Augen wanderten suchend über die Graslandschaft, doch sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts sehen. Aber das wunderte sie nicht. Erst nach einiger Zeit sah sie eine Stelle, die anders war als der Rest des Grases. Dort mitten in der Ebene war ein dunkler Fleck. Machar änderte Ngilis Richtung leicht, sodass sie nun genau auf diesen Fleck zuritt. Das Erste, was sie ausmachen konnte, war ein Pferdekörper dessen Beine in überdrehten Winkeln abstanden. Dieses Pferd war sichtlich tot! Ngili scheute bei diesen Anblick ein wenig. Doch sie bekam als Antwort nur einen weiteren Schenkeldruck, der sie zum doppelten Ansporn antrieb.

Heftig zog Machar an den Zügel, als sie bei dem Pferd ankam. Hinter ihm lag der Reiter am Bauch, sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Vor ihren Augen sah sie ihre Vision von dem Reiter. Gestern Nachmittag, nachdem sie ihn losgeschickt hatte. Doch sie verdrängte den Gedanken wieder.  
Sie sprang vom Pferd. Als sie den Mann umdrehte fuhr sie mit einem leisen Aufschrei zurück.  
Der Mensch war nicht tot, noch nicht. Kaum hatte sie ihn umgedreht, begann er Blut zu husten. In seinem Hals steckte noch ein abgebrochener schwarze Pfeil und auf seiner Stirn...

Machar hätte sich gerne übergeben. Dort war wieder das Auge, aber diesmal dunkel. Man konnte an einer Stelle den Schädelknochen leicht zwischen der schwarzen Flüssigkeit in der Wunde hervorscheinen sehen. Der Mann musste übermäßige Qualen leiden.  
Zitternd hob sie den Kopf des Mannes an. Sie wusste, dass es mit ihm zu Ende ging. Im Moment war er nicht einmal im Stande etwas zu sagen.

Als der Körper in ihren Armen erschlaffte dachte sie, dass er tot sei, doch es war nur die Ohnmacht vor dem nahen Tod. Erschaudernd riss sie sich von ihrem Hemd ein Stück heraus um die Wunden des Mannes zu verbinden, so notdürftig es nun ging. Doch kaum berührte der Stoff die Wunde zuckte der Körper selbst in der Ohnmacht. Da ließ sie es bleiben.

Kurz darauf regte sich der Mann. Ein letztes Mal.  
Als er den Mund aufmachte, rann noch mehr Blut seine Kehle hinunter, ein neuer Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn und hinderten ihn am Sprechen.

Ein letztes Mal wurden seine Augen klar. Er sah Machar in die Augen. Sie musste schlucken. Es war das eingetroffen, was sie gesehen hatte. Kurz bevor sie den Reiter losgeschickt hatte. Flüsternd kamen ihm nein paar Stockende Worte über die Lippen. Doch Machar war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Dann erschlaffte der Körper in ihren Armen ein letztes Mal.

Machar beschloss den Toten mitzunehmen. Er konnte nicht auf der Ebene liegen bleiben und von Krähen zerfressen werden. So verband sie notdürftig seine Wunden, doch den Pfeil zog sie ihm nicht aus dem Hals. Beim Reiten würde dann das gesamt Blut aus dem Kopf durch die Wunde herausfließen.

Als sie den Toten auf ihr Pferd setzten wollte, musste sie zuerst das Pferd beruhigen, dass es erlaubte einen Toten zu tragen. Dann ließ sie den anderen Pferdekadaver hinter sich und ritt langsam gen Burg.

Der Tote hing schwer in ihren Armen. Machar schluckte. Sie hatte es kommen sehen, gestern.  
Das Pferd unter ihr verfiel von selbst einen langsamen Trapp.  
Die Burg rückte näher, und je näher sie ihr kamen desto schwerer schien Machar ihre traurige Last. Doch sie schaffte es bin in den Hof.

Gwar, er wartete sie schon, gerade rechtzeitig um sie aufzufangen, als sie mitsamt dem Toten vor Erschöpfung aus dem Sattel rutschte.

* * *

TBC...  



	4. Kapitel 4

Lamdané - Satiren liegen mir nicht, das weißt du. Ich schreib eher Spannung. Solange es nicht mehr als ein Rechtschreibfehler ist, der auffällt, soll's mir recht sein...g

Diesmal sind mir zu viele direkte Reden hineingerutscht...

_**

* * *

Dunkler Fluss aus Norden**_

-

_Kapitel 4_

Machar wurde an der Schulter gerüttelt. Verschwommene Gestalten waren über ihr zu sehen. Nach einiger Zeit erkannte sie Gwar und Ngara. Sie waren es, die sie energisch wieder in die Wirklichkeit holte.

"Machar, wach auf!"

"Mein Prinz!"

Das riss sie endgültig aus ihrer erneut nahenden Ohnmacht. Gwar fuhr erschrocken zurück.

Der Tote, sein Gesicht und seine letzten Worte fielen ihr wieder ein. Nein, er hatte sie anders genannt. Ein trauriges Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen und sie stand auf. Zuerst versuchte Ngara sie zurückzudrücken, doch Machar stand bestimmt auf. Sie war noch immer im Hof. Neben ihr wartete ungeduldig Ngili., um die sich noch niemand gekümmert hatte. Machar wies einen Knecht an sie in den Stall zu ringen. Dann wandte sie sich an Gwar und Ngara ,die sie beide erstaunt und erschrocken anschauten.

Da kam ein Mann der Wache zu Machar gelaufen.

"Der König, euer Vater wünscht eich augenblicklich zu sprechen, mein Prinz!"

Machar drehte sich auf den Fersen um und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie warf keinen Blick mehr auf den Toten, der gerade mit einem Tuch zugedeckt an ihr vorbei getragen wurde. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie selbst noch blutverschmiert war und einen ziemlich unschönen Anblick bot. Doch solange sie nicht selbst verletzt war, störte das Blut sie nicht. Einige erschrockene Blicke trafen sie. Erst da merkte sie, dass sie auch Blutspritzer im Gesicht hatte. Das wischte sie sich, bevor sie zu ihrem Vater kam, noch notdürftig von der Stirn.

Sie würde seine Wut schon ertragen können.

Die Tür zum Thronsaal offen, etwas was selten der Fall war. Kaum war sie eingetreten als der König sich erhob und sie in ein angrenzendes Zimmer führte. Sein Gesicht war kalt, aber er wirkte besorgt und seine Augen ruhten unergründlich auf ihr. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich und wurde wütend.

" Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, mein _Sohn_!"

Machar zuckte zusammen, zu scharf waren die Worte gewesen. Lange Zeit war sie nicht mehr mit Sohn angeredet worden. Sie biss sich in die Lippe.

"Nichts Vater, aber es war meine Pflicht!"

"Deine Pflicht war bei der Wache!"

"Meine Wacht war gerade zu Ende. Meine Ablöse kam schon!"

Machar wusste, dass sie log. Der Wachmann hatte nämlich eine Verspätung gehabt. Das wusste ihr Vater aber nicht, hoffentlich nicht.

"Man hat mir zu berichten, wohin man reitet und auf meine Antwort zu warten!"

Machar schwieg. Was hätte sie auch erwidern sollen?

"Es ist mir alles zu berichten. Merke dir das!"

"Ich hatte doch Gwar geschickt! Ich bat ihm, Euch zu berichten, dass ich den Boten holen ging. Es ist meine Schuld, dass er starb."

"Denk nicht an die, die wegen dir starben. Du wüsstest bald nicht mehr wo aufhören. Darüber zerbricht man sich nicht den Kopf. Aber merke dir, eines der König erwartet jetzt einen Meldung!"

Damit warf er seinen Umhang zurück und ließ Machar stehen. Sie wusste, welche Warnungen ihr Vater in den Raum gestellt hatte. Sie durfte das Schloss nicht verlassen ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis und die würde er ihr nicht einmal geben. Ja, er erwartete einen Boten, der gestern in den Tod geritten war. Der König erwartete jetzt den Bericht von einem Wächter, dieser Wächter war sie. Es würde schwer sein, noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen, und trotzdem war Machar ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er sie wieder einmal als Sohn bezeichnet hatte und auch sein letzter Satz ließ sie aufhorchen. Es war lange her, dass der König ihr jemals einen Rat gegeben hatte.

Machar trat aus dem Zimmer, aber nicht durch die Tür, durch die sie eingetreten war, sondern in eine andere, die in den Gang vor dem Thronsaal führte. Dort erwartete sie einer der Laufburschen.

"Mein Prinz, der König erwartet die Meldung des Wächters, der den Boten brachte!"

Machar zog die Augen zusammen und nickte ihm kurz zu und betrat eine Tür weiter erneut den Thronsaal. Ihr Vater war nun wieder König auch für sie. Auf dem Thron war er nie Vater.

"Mein König!"

Machar verbeugte sich kurz.

"Es ist unter Strafe verboten die Burg ohne Erlaubnis zu verlassen!"

Machar nickte.

"Das ist mir nicht neu. Es war mir bekannt, doch es war meine Pflicht nachzusehen, was in der Ebene zu sehen war."

"Und was war der Grund, dass ein Wächter aus der Burg reitet?"

"Gestern wurde ein Bote geschickt zu der Meldestelle. Ich sah ihn reiten, doch dann verschwand der Punkt in der Ebene. Ich musste Gewissheit darüber erlangen, was dort geschah."

"Und?"

"Ich fand den Boten, er war tot. Mit dem...mit dem roten Auge auf der Stirn!"

Machar schluckte.

"Sagte er irgendwas?"

"Nein, er sagte nichts!"

Sie würde nicht sagen, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Das war nicht für ihren Vater bestimmt gewesen und schon gar nicht für den König.

Der König beugte sich zu einem seiner Ratsherren sprach kurz etwas und schaute dann Machar wieder an.

"Damit der Wächter nicht vergisst, wem er verpflichtet ist. Er soll ab heute noch eine weitere Schicht der Wache übernehmen."

Der Ratsherr neben dem König warf Machar einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Machar hielt ihm stand. Sie war sicher, dass nicht der König diese Strafe erlassen hatte. Sie würde also zu noch weniger Schlaf kommen. Ihre Wache konnte nur in die Nacht ausgeweitet werden.

"Du kannst gehen!"

Machar grüßte mit einer Verbeugung und machte sich davon.

Im Hof stand Ngara bei einigen Mägden. Als Ngara Machar erblickte, die gerade in den Hof kam, trat sie zu ihr. Ihre Augen waren ernst.

"Machar, das du das auch tun musstest!"

Sie seufzte. Doch Machar zog sie davon und zu ihren Räumen.  
"Ngara, bitte ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan. Ich konnte ihn nicht da draußen liegen lassen!"

"Woher wusstest du, dass es er war?"

Ngara zog die Augenbraun in die Höhe.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl..."

Unsicher schaute Machar sie an. Dass sie wegen den Bildern in ihrem Kopf dieses Gefühl hatte verschwieg sie.  
"Ich muss jetzt ein wenig schlafen. Ja, jetzt noch vor dem Nachmittag und essen muss ich auch noch etwas. Ich habe heute bis Mitternacht Wache!"

Ngara blieb stehen.

"Das hat nicht dein Vater angeordnet?"

"Nein nicht mein Vater, der König."

Machar ging weiter. Ngara ging mit ihr. In ihrem Raum angekommen bat sie Ngara ihr etwas zu essen zu holen. Dann machte sie sich daran sich zu waschen und ihre verschmutze Kleidung zu wechseln.

Ungeduldig wartet sie auf Ngara, doch die Alte war nicht schnell und es dauerte einige Zeit bis vor Machar auf einem kleinen Tisch eine Karaffe mit Wasser und ein Teller mit Brot und Fleisch stand. Während sie aß, sprachen sie über dies und das. Am meisten entrüstete sich aber Ngara über die verlängerte Wachzeit von Machar.

Machar lächelte ob dieser mütterlichen Aufmerksamkeit, sie selbst interessierte die verlängere Wache nicht sonderlich. Sie hatte schon schlimmeres erwartet. Dann wurde der leere Teller und das restliche Wasser wieder hinausgetragen. Doch kaum als Ngara das Zimmer verlassen hatte, fiel Machar zurück. Der Schwindel erfasste sie so heftig, dass ihr übel wurde. Vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles.

Sie sah das rote Auge wieder auf der Stirn des jungen Mannes, seine schmerzerfüllten Augen. Dann sah sie den Thronsaal mit starren Augen auf einen Gefangen gerichtet. Erneut das bleiche Gesicht des Reiters, er bewegte den Mund ein wenig, aber hören konnte sie nichts. Dann sah sie einen Kerker mit einer dunkel Gestalt.

Sie kam wieder zu sich, als jemand sie heftig an der Schulter rüttelte. Ngara stand über ihr, sie war kalkweiß im Gesicht.

"Machar, Machar, was ist mit dir?"

Machar blinzelte heftig.  
"Ngara, der Elb, der Herold von gestern. Lebt er noch?"

Ngara zuckte die Schultern.  
"Den haben sie wohl in aller Eile vergessen. Ich denke schon, dass er noch lebt. Noch. Zu essen bringt ihm sicher niemand..."

Machar erstickter jeden folgenden Satz im Kern.  
"Ngara, kann ich dir vertrauen?"

"Warum denn diese Frage. Ich verrate doch nichts, meine Prinzessin!"

Machar lächelte. Ja, Ngara konnte sie um alles bitten, auch um das:  
"Bitte bring dem Gefangenen zu essen und zu trinken!"

Diesmal schnappte Ngara allerdings nach Luft. Kein Wunder, Machar hatte es befürchtet.  
"Willst du mich umbringen?"

"Nein, Ngara. Ich wünsche nur, dass der Elb nicht verhungert, ich habe das satt. Es muss dich niemand sehen. Du kennst das Schloss besser als ich oder sonst jemand hier. Du schaffst es auch zu den Kerkern ohne an Wachen vorbeizumüssen. Ich kann dir vertrauen und ich bitte dich."

Ngara schaute immer noch zweifelnd drein. Doch dann knurrte sie.

"Wenn es sein muss. Aber nichts großes. Seit wann liegen dir denn die Elben am Herzen?"

"Sie liegen mir nicht am Herzen, ich hasse es nur, wenn Menschen sterben. Heute ist schon jemand wegen ihr gestorben. Ich will nicht wissen, dass heute oder morgen oder sonst noch ein Mann stirbt. Ngara bitte verstehe, ich halte das sonst nicht mehr aus."

Grummelnd verließ die Alte den Raum. Machar war erleichtert.

Ja, auf Ngara war immer Verlass.

* * *

Ich verlass mich auf eure reviews. smile  
to be continued... 


	5. Kapitel 5

Ist jetzt schon wieder einige Zeit her, dass ich was geschrieben habe... räusper Tut mir leid...

Lamdane - Nuja, Machar tut mir schon irgendwie leid. Und psychische Probleme hat sie sich auch schon, nur weiß ich noch nicht ganz, wie ich die schriftlich zum Ausdruck bringen soll.

Elanor8 - Wer oder Was Nern ist, werde ich noch einige Zeit für mich behalten. Und zu deinen Fragen, wenn die Geschichte in den Bahnen, die ich mir ausgedacht habe, bleibt, dann wird alles erklärt werden. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, in welche Richtung die Geschichte weitergeht. g

_**

* * *

Dunkler Fluss aus Norden**_

-

_Kapitel 5_

Am nächsten Morgen tobte der König. Er hatte wohl zu viel getrunken. Die ganze Burg war mit einem Mal aus der Nachtruhe gefahren.

Er fluchte und sandte dann einen weiteren Boten aus, die Alte Frau mit dem Boten zu holen.

Als Machar das hörte, konnte auch sie einen Fluch nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ihr Vater handelte noch in einem Rausch ohne Zweck und Ziel. Es hatte keinen Sinn Boten auszuschicken, sie würden nicht zurückkehren. Machar schluckte bei dem Gedanken.

Und der Bote kam auch nicht. Nicht am Vormittag und nicht am Nachmittag. Und nicht am Abend, auch nicht in der Nacht.

Machar saß ihre verlängerte Wacht ab. Sie hatte keinerlei Visionen gehabt an dem Tag. Trotzdem erwartete Ngara sie in ihren Räumen als sie kurz nach Mitternacht zu Bett gehen wollte.

Ernst wie immer.

"Machar, wie geht es dir?"

"Danke, etwas müde aber gut. Was möchtest du?"

Machar sah sich schon in ein ernstes Gespräch verstrickt, dass ihr eine Stunde Schlafes rauben würde.

"Du bist blass. Schon gestern habe ich das bemerkt!"

"Ich schlafe eben zu wenig..."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Glaubte nur nicht, dass du der alten Ngara etwas vormachen kannst. Ich kenne dich seit deiner Geburt. Du bist noch nie in Ohnmacht gefallen. Es ist in den Tagen schon zweimal passiert. Dir wurde öfters schwindlig. Du kannst es mir sagen."

"Ngara, es ist nichts!"

Machar wollte nicht darüber reden. Ngara würde es schon so herausbekommen. Die Alte zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wenn du meinst... Aber ich wüsste lieber, wie du dich damit fühlst. Gute Nacht!"

Ngara verschwand aus dem Zimmer und löschte die Kerzen im Hinausgehen aus. Machar saß im Dunkeln.

Sie wollte mit Ngara darüber reden, doch sie konnte es nicht. Irgendetwas ließ sie nicht und Machar fühlte sich unglücklich. Sie legte sich ins Bett. Sehr prunkvoll war ihr Zimmer nicht, prunkvoll war nichts in diesem Schloss.

Machar konnte nicht einschlafen. Die Bilder der vergangen Tage und die Ungewissheit quälten sie. Schließlich glitt sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf und wurde bald von Albträumen geplagt.

_Sie sah die Ebene vor dem Schloss, sah sie, wie die Sonne darüber aufging, wollte sich freuen, doch da begann die Ebene zu brennen. Das wogende Grasmeer verwandelte sich augenblicklich in eine lodernde Feuerlandschaft. Dann verwandelte es sich in ein Kaminfeuer, Fratzen zuckten darin auf. Ein blutverschmiertes Gesicht, das rote Auge auf der Stirn._

Schweißgebadet schreckte Machar auf. Das Bild blieb an ihr haften. Aber es war noch nicht die Zeit zum Aufstehen. Sie war noch nicht einmal eine Stunde auf ihrem Lager.

Kurz darauf warf sie ich schon wieder träumend auf ihrem Bett herum.

_Eine Frauenstimme, die sie nicht kannte, sang leise. Ein dunkler Schatten verschleierte ihre Sicht. Sie hörte einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei einer Frau, ein Mann schrie. Seine Stimme war voll Wut. Vor ihr brannten wieder Flammen. Sie sah eine dunkle Gestalt auf einem großen Platz stehen. In einen grauen Mantel gehüllt, der sie fast mit dem Untergrund verschmelzen ließ. Eine Hand war ausgestreckt und trug etwas. Auf einmal flammte ein greller Blitz auf, die Gestalt und der Platz verschwanden. Sie sah von einer Burg aus in die Ebene, vor sich ein Meer aus Dunkel, in dem sie versank. Leere breitete sich um sie aus. Nur das Klicken von Metall konnte sie hören. Etwas kaltes umschloss ihre Handgelenke. Sehen konnte sie nichts. Ein Messer schnitt ihr tief in die Stirn..._

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Machar erneut aus dem Schlaf. Sie keuchte auf, doch da war nichts an ihren Händen, an ihrer Stirn auch nicht.

Als sich in ihrem Zimmer etwas rührte, schrie sie beinahe erneut auf. Aber sie kannte den dunklen Schatten, der zu ihr herüber glitt. Es war Ngara.

Machar fühlte, dass Ngara ihr über das Gesicht strich. Ngara war es, Machar ließ sie gewähren. Es war wie früher, als Ngara sogar in ihrem Zimmer geschlafen hatte. Sie beruhigt hatte, wenn sie als kleines Kind Albträume gehabt hatte oder sich vor Gewitter gefürchtet hatte.

"Ruhig, ruhig. Ich wusste doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt!"

Ngara's Stimme allein schon beruhigte sie. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte nicht darüber reden.

"Es wird leichter, wenn jemand es weiß. Ich habe es schon gespürt, als du klein warst."

"Was?"

Machar sah Ngara im Dunklen in die Augen.

"Dass die Zeit kommen wirst, in der du solche Albträume hast. Es sind nicht nur Albträume."

Machar nickte und schluckte.

"Ja, es sind nicht nur Albträume. Du siehst in die Zukunft dabei, in die Vergangenheit und in die Gegenwart."

"Ngara, ich will die Zukunft nicht sehen. Ich habe schon die Boten sterben gesehen, genauso wie ich ihn gefunden."

Ein Träne lief ihr über die Wange, wurde von Ngara's Hand weggewischt.

"Kind, es ist nicht einfach. Aber du wirst es schaffen und die Botschaften der Götter beachten."

"Botschaften der Götter?"  
Machar lachte verächtlich.  
" Ngara, ich glaube nicht an die Götter. Sie hätten mir schon so oft helfen können und doch taten sie es nicht!"

"Dann nenne es eben die Voraussicht. Manche nennen es auch das zweite Gesicht."

"Ngara du sagtest, dass du wüsstest, dass das hier einmal kommt."

"Ich habe es gespürt."

Etwas leiser fügte Ngara dazu.  
"Und ich habe es gewusst, Machar. Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Ein leiser Gong ertönte vom Hof her.

"Oh nein!"

Machar sprang aus dem Bett.  
"Wachablöse. Ich muss fort. Tut mir leid, Ngara!"

Machar zog sich schnell ihr Gewand über, packte ihre Waffen und lief hinunter zur Wache.

Ngara saß noch auf dem Bett. Schaute Machar mit traurigen Augen nach. Machar war ihr mehr als nur Ziehkind. Sie war ihre Tochter und da konnte weder der König noch sonst jemand einen Sohn oder sonst etwas daraus machen. Nebenbei hatte Ngara noch nie von einem Mann mit dem zweiten Gesicht gehört!

Machar würde es nicht leicht haben. Das sah Ngara, wenn sie ihr auch nur in die Augen schaute. Die Augen ihrer Mutter. Ngara würde sich immer an die Königin erinnern.

Ngara erinnerte sich an die Geburt. Sie war schwer gewesen und hatte der werdenden Mutter fast das Leben gekostet. Damals war im Königreich noch eine freundliche Sonne jeden Tag aufgegangen. Sie hatte Machar erzogen. Als Machar ein Jahre alt war, war ihre Mutter gestorben, in der Zeit der großen Dunkelheit...

Ngara schaute auf ihre Hände und murmelte:  
"Manche nennen es Botschaften der Götter, manche das zweite Gesicht... und andere nennen es das dritte Auge..."

Dann ging auch sie aus dem Zimmer und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang.

* * *

to be continues...  



	6. Kapitel 6

Und ich hoffe, ich komm jetzt eher dazu, die kapitel schneller online zu stellen...

* * *

_**Dunkler Fluss aus Norden**_

-

_Kapitel 6_

Als Machar nach ihrer Morgenwacht hinunter in den Hof kam, wurde überall getuschelt. Kaum war sie aber unten angekommen, als sich schweigen über den Hof legte. Ab und an steiften sie ungläubig, ängstliche Blicke. Aber niemand schien jedoch gewillt zu sein, ihr etwas zu sagen. Selbst Gwar ging ihr aus dem Weg als sie in seine Nähe kam. Machar fühlte sich unwohl unter diesen Blicken.

Sie ging weiter in Richtung Küche um sich ihre morgendliche Portion geben zu lassen. Die Blicke verfolgten sie auch in den Gängen und Machar dachte langsam, dass etwas geschehen war, dass ihr entgangen war. Bevor sie jedoch in die Küche kam wurde sie von dem Kämmerer ihres Vaters abgefangen. Seit wann schickte ihr Vater denn seinen Kämmerer um jemanden zu holen?

"Mein Prinz, euer Vater wünscht euch zu sprechen."

Machar wollte schon kehrt machen und in den Thronsaal gehen, doch der Kämmerer folgte ihr und sagte:

"Nein, er erwartet Euch in seinen Räumen. Er fühlt sich nicht wohl!"

Machar drehte sich zum Kämmerer um.

"Er fühlt sich nicht wohl?"

Doch der Mann zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und führte sie einen dunklen Gang entlang zu dem Schlafzimmer des Königs. Dort hielt er die Tür auf, ließ sie eintreten und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

Machar war selten hier gewesen. Sie sah den König sonst nur im Thronsaal umgeben von seinen Beratern. Jetzt lag ihr Vater allein in einem düsteren Zimmer, denn die schweren Vorhänge waren zur Hälfte vor die kleinen Fenster gezogen. Bleich und mit dunklen Augen starrte er ihr entgegen. Machar hatte ihren Vater noch nie so gesehen. Er wirkte das erste Mal alt und seine kalte Maske schien nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein. Mit schwacher Hand winkte er ihr, näher zu kommen. Etwas befremdet trat Machar näher und schluckte. In den Augen des Königs spiegelte sich unermessliche Trauer und Sehnsucht. Das Sprechen schien ihm schwer zu fallen. In Machar breitete sich Angst aus. Ihr Vater war so anders, gar nicht mehr königlich.

"Mein Kind..."

Machar traten die Tränen in die Augen. Sie musste sich zu ihrem Vater hinunter beugen, um ihn überhaupt verstehen zu können.

"Machar, ich bitte dich. Reite du hinaus und berichte mir, was du gesehen hast in meinem Königreich... Hilf mir, Wila!"

Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und die letzen Worte verstand Machar schon gar nicht mehr. Der Kopf ihres Vaters fiel zurück. Machar presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihr Vater hatte sie "sein Kind" genannt! Jetzt liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste sie. Ein schwaches Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht ihres Vaters. Ein Lächeln! Sie hatte nie eines gesehen, solange sie sich erinnern konnte.

"Machar geh mit meinem guten Willen."

Machar nickte nur, wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte zurück. Dann ohne zu grüßen verließ sie fast fluchtartig den Raum.

Draußen wartete der Kämmerer, doch sie übersah ihn und stürmte an ihm vorbei. Sie musste zumindest Gwar sagen, dass sie fortritt und niemand könnte diesmal etwas dagegen sagen. Ihr Vater hatte sie gebeten, der König hatte es befohlen. Sie würde nicht zu den Beratern des König gehen, sie würde ihre eigenen Berater finden, solche, denen sie vertrauen konnten.

Im Burghof schickte sie einen Knecht um ihr Pferd zu satteln.

Es dauerte eine Zeit bis sie Gwar auch gefunden hatte. Diesmal hielt er Wache, doch Machar bestimmte einen anderen Soldaten, der Wache halten sollte, damit sie in Ruhe mit Gwar ein paar Worte wechseln konnte.

Sie bat ihn dafür zu sorgen, dass in der Zwischenzeit, wenn sie weg sei, niemand den König zu sehr belasten würde. Gwar war besorgt, dass Machar allein ritt, aber sie bestand darauf. Wenn sie nicht wiederkommen würde... Machar sagte, dass er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen müsste. Sie würde aufpassen. Doch Gwar zweifelte.

Auch Ngara hatte davon gehört, dass Machar auf Kundschaft ritt und kam noch mit einem letzen Guten ratschlag, den Machar allerdings nicht zu deuten wusste. Ngara schaute sie wissend an.

"Lass dich von anderem führen!"

Dann preschte Machar durch das Tor hinaus in die Ebene. Doch diesmal war kein befreiendes Gefühl in ihr. Sie saß verkrampft im Sattel. Sie ließ ihren Vater zurück, um ihm einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, doch ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken.

Machar lenkte ihr Pferd nicht. Sie ließ Ngili laufen wie sie wollte.

Ihr Weg führte sie in das nahegelegene Dorf, das zwischen der leicht hügeligen Landschaft im Westen lag. In diesem Dorf hatte die Alte Frau gewohnt. Doch Machar wusste, dass sie dort nichts finden würde. Der Bote war nicht zurückgekommen, auf dem Weg hatte sie niemanden gesehen. Keinen Toten und niemand Lebenden.

Kurz bevor das Dorf in Sich kam, zügelte sie Ngili. Machar wollte nicht weiter. Alles in ihr schien sie zurückzurufen, hinter schützende Mauern. Egal was kommen mochte.

Doch Ngili nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, denn das Pferd begann von selber vorwärtszugehen. Langsam und immer wieder witternd die Nüstern hebend.  
Auch Machar stieg ein unverfälschlicher Brandgeruch in die Nase. Erneut versuchte sie das Pferd zu zügeln, doch Ngili ging weiter.  
Vor ihr hinter der Wegbiegung lag das Dorf, oder hatte gelegen. Jetzt sah Machar nur mehr rauchende Pfosten, eingestürzte Dächer. Ngili gehorchte endlich ihren Befehlen und blieb stehen. Doch es war zu spät zum umkehren.

Machar sprang vom Pferd und führte Ngili in den Schatten eines Baumes, doch auch er war zum Teil verbannt. Dann schlich sie weiter in das Dorf. Nichts war zu sehen, nichts rührte sich. Was auch immer dieses Dorf angezündet hatte, es war nicht mehr da. Als Machar einen Balken, der den Weg versperrte, aufhob, fuhr sie zurück. Schwarz war in das verkohlte Holz ein Auge gebrannt. Deutlich hob es sich aus dem Holz hervor. Sie ließ den Balken fallen als hätte sie sich die Hand daran verbrannt.

Machar ging weiter. Wie verfolgt spähte sie immer wieder zwischen den verbrannten und eingestürzten Häusern hindurch, aber nichts war zu sehen. Machar fand lange keine Leichen, obwohl das Dorf bewohnt gewesen war. Sie trat nicht in die verfallenen Häuser ein. Immer wieder erspähte sie in den Dachbalken und an Türpfosten das Auge, überall schwarz in das Holz eingebrannt. Als sie jedoch in eines der Häuser blickte, taumelte sie zurück. Dort drinnen lag eine ganze Familie, dahingemordet. Der Mann hatte noch ein Kleinkind auf dem Arm , in den Armen der Frau lag ein Baby. Und alle hatten das Rote Mal blutig auf der Stirn. Machar schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihr Magen drehte sich um...

Sie wankte mehr als dass sie weiterging, doch sie setzte ihren Weg fort. Bis zum Ende des Dorfes. Sie musste wissen, ob sie die Alte Frau oder den Boten finden konnte. Die Hoffnung noch jemand Lebend zu finden war schon verschwunden, als sie ein schwaches Husten aus einem noch rauchenden Haus hörte.

Mit zwei Schritten war Machar durch die Tür. Hinten an der Wand gloste es noch. Auch Machar musste Husten. Sie bekam kaum Luft und doch sah sie hinten jemanden am Boden liegen. Als sie einen Schritt vorwärts ging stolperte sie über etwas. Zu Entsetzt um noch aufzuschreien erkannte sie die verkohlte Leiche. Es war einer der Boten gewesen.

Als ihre Augen sich einigermaßen an das Brennen gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie, wer hinten in der Hütte lag. Es war die Alte Frau! Und sie hatte kein rotes Mal auf der Stirn, doch hustete sie Blut. Machar schaute kurz umher, konnte aber sonst nichts in der Hütte erkennen.

Machar blickte der Alten Frau in die gebrochenen Augen. Die schien sie nicht aus den Augen anzuschauen. Vielmehr fühlte sich Machar von allen Seiten beobachtet. Die Alte Frau hustete. Machar stützte sie und wollte sie aufsetzten. Doch die Alte schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

"Ihr kommt zu spät. Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu tun."

Dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihre faltigen Lippen. Sie flüsterte.  
"Meine Tochter, Ihr habt die Augen eurer Mutter. Ihr habt ihre Gabe. Nutzt sie gut."

Machar war nun gänzlich verwirrt. Was wollte die Frau ihr sagen. Sie hatte gehört, dass sie in die Zukunft blicken konnte, sie eine Zauberin sei. Sie hatte viel gehört... Doch ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen.

"Geht nun, meine Tochter! Meine Zeit ist um. Lasst mich hier, und rettet was noch zu retten ist. Richtet Eurem Vater aus, dass er sich ändern soll, will er seine Tochter behalten. Sie wird sonst vergehen wie ihre Mutter."

Sie brach ab und hustete wieder.  
"Mein Kind, richtet ihm das aus. Ich gehe jetzt, denkt nicht an mich. Mein letzter Kampf hat mir alle Kräfte geraubt. Leb wohl."

Und mit einem Lächeln auf den alten Lippen starb sie. Machar saß neben ihr. Die Worte hatten sie tief getroffen.

* * *

tbc...___  
_


End file.
